A Thousand Times
by Neshvidha
Summary: Ia hanya seekor burung dalam sangkar yang menatap segala sesuatu yang menarik baginya dari balik deretan jeruji besi. Ia seperti seekor binatang langka yang menjadi peliharaan para kolektor. Ia adalah sebuah hasil percobaan yang dipakai menjadi alat pembunuh bagi sekelompok orang demi suatu kepentingan. Itulah hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini. AU. Itachi/Naruto.
1. A Bird in the Cage

**Author:** autumn-reflection  
**Summary: **Ia hanya seekor burung dalam sangkar yang menatap segala sesuatu yang menarik baginya dari balik deretan jeruji besi. Ia seperti seekor binatang langka yang menjadi peliharaan para kolektor—hanya untuk dilihat semata. Ia adalah sebuah hasil percobaan yang dipakai menjadi alat pembunuh bagi sekelompok orang demi suatu kepentingan. Itulah hidup yang dijalaninya selama ini. AU. Itachi/Naruto.**  
Pairing: **Itachi U. / Naruto U. (main)

**Disclaimer: **Saya tidak punya hak apapun terhadap Naruto dan segala sesuatunya. Semua karakternya saya pinjam dari Masashi Kishimoto dan tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang diambil dari fanfiksi ini.  
**Warning: **homosexual relationship, AU, character death, mild OOC, violence, etc.

«»

**A Thousand Times**

Chapter 1: A Bird in the Cage

«»

Suara air hujan yang menerpa sebuah jendela kaca menggema di tempat itu. Beberapa tetes air hujan yang mampu menyusup di antara celah dinding yang retak perlahan mulai membasahi lantai ruangan. Suara petir yang menggelegar di luar sana tidak henti-hentinya saling sahut-menyahut secara bergantian seperti tidak ada habisnya. Semua cuaca yang buruk itu membuat udara di dalam ruangan turun dengan cepat hingga ke titik terendah di mana tubuh seseorang yang terlalu lama berdiam di sana pasti akan membeku atau menggigil.

Dan di tempat itulah ia berada; tinggal di sebuah sel di lantai teratas di sebuah menara tinggi dengan jendela yang dibatasi oleh jeruji besi di seluruh penjurunya.

Seperti seekor burung di dalam sangkar.

Mungkin itu adalah kiasan yang tepat baginya saat ini. Ia tidak ingat sejak kapan berada di tempat ini atau bagaimana ia bisa terjebak seperti seekor burung yang tidak tahu kapan bisa terbang bebas di langit yang luas.

Selama berada di dalam sel seperti penjara ini, orang-orang berpakaian serba putih selalu memastikan dirinya tidak akan bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Setiap hari, dua orang penjaga akan berdiri di luar pintu sel dan bertanggung-jawab atas semua kebutuhannya. Mereka akan memberikan sepiring makanan tiga kali sehari yang diantarkan melewati ruang kecil di bawah pintu besi. Setiap jamnya, salah satu dari mereka akan melihat apakah ia masih berada di dalam ruangan dan tidak melakukan sesuatu yang aneh.

Tapi di suatu hari, ketika hari menjelang siang, seorang laki-laki berkacamata bundar datang ke selnya dan membuka rantai yang memborgol tangan kanannya. Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia digiring ke sebuah ruangan serba putih dengan sebuah tempat tidur. Orang-orang di ruangan itu menyuntikkan sesuatu di lengannya hingga ia merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar. Ia menangis dan berteriak karena kedua hal itulah yang bisa dilakukannya.

Ia selalu berharap seseorang membunuhnya setiap kali hal itu terjadi. Ia tidak tahan setiap kali mereka memperlakukan tubuhnya seperti seekor tikus yang dilihatnya di ruangan tersebut. Ia benci ketika mereka menyentuh tubuhnya agar tidak berontak atau membisikkan kata-kata bahwa semuanya akan segera berakhir di telinganya.

Ia membenci orang-orang itu terlebih laki-laki bernama Orochimaru yang setiap kali bertemu dengannya selalu menatapnya dengan kilat aneh di mata kuning mengerikan itu.

"Kau punya mata yang indah, Nak. Sangat indah," Orochimaru berbisik. Salah satu tangan pucat itu membelai pipinya. Ia hanya diam namun kedua tangannya terkepal dengan erat.

Mereka sangat tahu bahwa ia tidak menyukai apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru kepadanya. Tapi seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada satu pun yang mau membantunya. Setiap kali, ia akan menemukan mereka mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah anak yang mereka inginkan—hasil percobaan yang paling sempurna dibandingkan yang lain.

Ia adalah sebuah aset yang berharga...

Ia merasa kotor hanya dengan mendengar kata-kata orang-orang itu. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia seperti seekor burung yang terjebak di dalam sangkar dan selalu memimpikan bagaimana rasanya membentangkan sayap selebar-lebarnya dan terbang tinggi di antara awan yang berarak.

Semua itu semakin terdengar mustahil ketika waktu terlewati tanpa ia sadari.

Ia sudah tidak bisa menghitung lagi berapa hari yang sudah dilewatinya di tempat itu. Setiap hari dilewatinya dengan rutinitas yang sama. Ia akan bangun di pagi hari oleh pukulan tongkat besi di pintu selnya. Seorang wanita akan masuk ke selnya untuk memastikan ia sudah membersihkan diri lalu menggiringnya ke sebuah ruangan di mana ia akan mendapatkan suntikan di tubuhnya. Yakushi Kabuto kemudian akan membawanya ke ruangan lain di mana seorang laki-laki sudah menunggu untuk menjejalinya dengan pengetahuan-pengetahuan yang ia perlukan.

Mereka mengajarkannya membaca peta, menggunakan komputer—termasuk meretas dan membobol sistem pertahanan, menyiapkannya untuk bertahan hidup, menggunakan berbagai jenis senjata hingga hal-hal yang tidak mungkin diajarkan kepada seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun.

Saat siang menjelang, mereka akan memberinya waktu untuk makan siang sebelum kembali dibawa ke ruangan tempatnya berlatih bertarung dengan seorang wanita bernama Tayuya. Setiap kali Tayuya berhasil memukulnya atau membuat salah satu tulangnya patah, Kabuto akan menambah jam latihan hingga menjelang malam sebelum laki-laki itu akan menggiringnya kembali ke dalam sel. Kembali, tubuhnya akan disuntik oleh Kabuto hingga ia tidak sadarkan diri sampai keesokan paginya.

Terus seperti itu hingga ia tidak lagi tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu.

Ia tidak pernah bertemu siapapun selain orang-orang di laboratorium yang setiap hari ditemuinya. Tapi ia tahu jika bukan hanya dirinya yang tinggal di sel-sel di menara tinggi itu. Ia pernah mendengar orang-orang itu membicarakan seorang anak lain di sel paling bawah menara yang tidak pernah tidur. Mereka seperti selalu memastikan jika ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan para penghuni lain.

"... Bangun, Idiot!" Tayuya membentak dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal. Ia masih merasakan sudut bibirnya nyeri karena terkena pukulan dari wanita itu. Ia dengan cepat melompat ke belakang karena Tayuya kembali melayangkan sebuah pukulan ke arahnya dan berhasil mengenai perutnya. "Bangun!"

Mata birunya berkilat marah. Sangat mudah mengatakan hal seperti itu jika kau tidak sedang diserang bertubi-tubi seperti sekarang. Ia mengumpat keras sambil menahan rasa sakit pada tulang iga dan perutnya. Sekeras mungkin, ia berusaha mengembalikan setiap pukulan yang diberikan Tayuya hingga tidak menyadari jika wanita itu tengah tidak sadarkan diri dengan tubuh bersandar pada dinding dan darah segar menempel di jari tangannya.

Hal seperti ini sudah sering terjadi. Ia tidak sadar kapan telah memukul pelatih bertarungnya hingga seperti itu. Setiap kali terjadi, ia akan berakhir dengan raut terkejut di wajah dan menatap tangannya yang berlumuran darah dengan kedua mata biru yang melebar.

Bukan pertama kali ia merasa ketakutan terhadap dirinya sendiri—terhadap apa yang sudah dilakukannya. Ia merasa jika ada seseorang yang mengendalikan tubuhnya dan membuatnya melakukan sesuatu yang mustahil seperti mengalahkan Tayuya. Ia bahkan pernah tiba-tiba saja berada di sebuah ruangan yang penuh dengan tubuh tidak bernyawa tanpa sadar bagaimana bisa berada di tempat itu. Ia hanya tahu saat itu tangannya tengah menggenggam sebuah pistol semi otomatis dan _katana_ berlumuran darah. Keesokan harinya, ia mengetahui bahwa orang-orang yang dilihatnya mati di tempat itu adalah perwakilan negara-negara besar yang sedang berusaha mengatasi krisis global di dunia.

Setiap kali mengingat kejadian itu, ia selalu merasa mual. Perutnya seperti diaduk setiap kali ingat tubuh-tubuh tidak bernyawa di sekitarnya atau bagaimana tubuhnya yang bermandikan darah segar. Sampai sekarang, setiap kali melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, ia masih bisa melihat darah yang menempel di wajah dan rambut pirangnya.

Saat itulah ia tahu bahwa alasan Orochimaru dan Kabuto menahannya di tempat ini karena mereka menciptakan sebuah alat untuk membunuh.

Dan alat itu adalah dirinya. Ia dilatih dan diajarkan bagaimana cara bertarung serta berkelahi agar bisa membunuh orang-orang yang menjadi target Orochimaru. Ia tidak punya pilihan selain menerima hal itu semua. Ia diciptakan sebagai mesin untuk membunuh dan hal itu tidak akan bisa dihindarinya. Sekeras apapun mencoba, insting di dalam dirinya selalu menganggap bahwa membunuh seseorang sudah seperti membunuh seekor ayam.

Semua itu sudah cukup membuatnya ingin pergi dari neraka ini.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka jika suatu hari, keinginan itu sepertinya akan terwujud.

Ia sedang mendudukkan diri di tempat tidur di laboratorium; berusaha menahan rasa sakit setelah latihan bersama Tayuya. Tangan kanannya berada di dalam posisi yang berlawanan dengan yang seharusnya sementara lututnya tidak berhenti mengeluarkan darah. Setiap kali orang yang bertugas mengobatinya berusaha membersihkan luka di tubuhnya, ia menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat dan memejamkan mata. Ia tidak ingin berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan petugas itu untuk membenarkan posisi lengannya. Rahangnya terkatup rapat saat petugas itu membenarkan posisi lengannya dalam satu sentakan keras.

Ia sungguh ingin rasa sakit ini berakhir dan kembali ke selnya. Kabuto pasti akan memberinya suntikan sehingga ia bisa melupakan rasa sakit itu.

Petugas bertubuh kecil di depannya baru saja berniat memberikan obat pereda rasa sakit padanya ketika sebuah suara ledakan keras terdengar olehnya. Kedua mata hijaunya menatap sesaat langit-langit laboratorium yang berguncang. Satu-satunya lampu di ruangan itu mendadak mati. Suara _alarm_ peringatan segera mengiringi suara ledakan yang kedua. Ia mengumpat menyadari ada yang tengah terjadi ketika derap langkah kaki mulai terdengar mendekat.

Ketika lampu kembali menyala, Kabuto tengah berdiri di depan pintu laboratorium; terlihat tenang. Laki-laki itu mengatakan jika mereka tengah diserang dan memerintahkannya untuk mengikuti salah satu petugas pergi dari sini.

Tapi ia tidak pernah mengikuti kata-kata Kabuto. Ia tahu di antara kekacauan yang tengah terjadi, ini adalah satu-satunya kesempatan yang ia punya untuk melarikan diri dari neraka ini. Dengan amat mudah, ia membuat penjaganya tidak sadarkan diri dan meninggalkan orang itu di sebuah gorong-gorong sementara dirinya menyusuri sistem pembuangan yang sudah dihapalnya di luar kepala. Hanya perlu beberapa menit baginya hingga tiba di luar sistem pembuangan kota; menatap dengan kedua mata melebar gedung-gedung tinggi di sekitarnya.

Ia merasa senang, gembira dan antusias setelah menyadari bahwa dirinya bebas. Bebas dari Kabuto dan Orochimaru. Bebas dari penjara yang disebutnya neraka. Ia adalah manusia yang bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya saat ini.

Tapi apakah yang dilakukannya sudah benar? Selama belasan tahun, ia hidup di balik sebuah sangkar dan hanya melihat sesuatu yang ada di luar sana dari gambar di buku atau internet. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang diinginkannya sekarang.

Sebelum ini ia selalu berpikir untuk keluar dari sangkar Orochimaru dan terbang sebebas mungkin. Lalu sekarang, setelah semuanya terwujud, apa yang harus dilakukannya?

Ia terkejut karena sadar bahwa tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang.

"Oi! Apa kau ingin mati!?" seseorang berteriak sambil menekan klakson mobil dengan kuat. Ia bergegas menyeberang jalan dan berdiri di balik bayang-bayang sebuah papan iklan. Kedua matanya birunya mengamati orang-orang yang melintas di depannya. Mereka terlihat tidak menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Udara dingin yang berhembus membuat tubuhnya mengigil. Ia menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk berusaha menghangatkan diri. Perutnya berbunyi nyaring ketika hidungnya mencium aroma lezat dari sebuah restoran mahal di seberang jalan. Ia sungguh merasa iri melihat seorang pengunjung restoran yang duduk di dekat jendela dan menikmati makanan mewah yang disajikan pelayan.

Terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang dilihat membuatnya tidak menyadari seseorang mendekat. Ia hampir saja meraih sebuah pistol di balik jaket miliknya dan mengarahkan ujung pistol ke seorang laki-laki tua berpakaian seperti seorang koki. Keningnya berkerut melihat laki-laki itu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _Gaki_?" laki-laki itu bertanya. "Aku melihatmu berdiri di sini cukup lama. Kau baik-baik saja? Atau mau mampir ke dalam? Udara dingin tidak baik untuk tubuh."

Sepasang mata birunya mengikuti ibu jari laki-laki itu mengarah ke sebuah kedai sederhana tidak jauh darinya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia menganggukkan kepala dan mengikuti koki tersebut ke arah toko. Toko itu terlihat sepi dan hanya ada seorang laki-laki paruh baya yang duduk sudut toko dengan semangkuk makanan beruap tersaji di depannya. Ia dengan segera memalingkan wajah ke arah lain ketika laki-laki itu—yang mendengar perutnya berbunyi karena aroma masakan yang lezat—tertawa.

"Kau lapar, huh?" Ia mengangguk. Tangannya meremas ujung jaket dengan keras tanpa disadarinya. "Kami hanya punya _ramen_. Tapi kurasa—"

"Aku belum pernah mencoba makan _ramen_."

Sang koki menatapnya dengan ekspresi terkejut seperti dirinya mengatakan sesuatu yang aneh.

"Sungguh?" Ia kembali mengangguk. "Kau harus mencoba satu porsi _ramen_ di Ichiraku, _Gaki_! Ah, siapa namamu? Aku tidak bisa memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'gaki' terus menerus."

Untuk beberapa lama, kedua mata birunya menatap sang koki dengan aneh. Sampai saat ini tidak ada yang pernah ingin tahu namanya. Orang-orang di tempat itu tidak pernah memanggilnya dengan nama pemberian orang tuanya. Mereka memanggilnya dengan nama lain; nama yang tidak disukainya.

"_Gaki_?"

"Naruto," ia berkata pada akhirnya. Suaranya terdengar aneh seperti tidak terbiasa merapalkan kata itu. "Namaku Uzumaki Naruto, _Ojisan_."

**TBC**

Saya akan sangat berterima kasih jika ada yang bersedia meninggalkan review entah itu berupa kritik, saran atau ide. Fanfik ini akan saya lanjutkan jika memang ada reaksi yang baik dan mendukung dari reader di luar sana ;)


	2. A King and His Kingdom

**A Thousand Times**

Chapter 2: A King and His Kingdom

«»

**2 tahun kemudian...**

Tahta dan kekuasaan adalah dua hal penting yang berusaha dipertahankan oleh seorang raja dengan cara dan jalan apapun yang ada. Tanpa adanya tahta, gelar seorang raja tidak akan ada artinya. Tidak ada yang mau mengakui statusnya tanpa adanya tahta untuk diduduki. Tanpa kekuasaan, tidak ada yang digunakan raja untuk memerintah. Tahta yang dimilikinya hanya akan terlihat seperti sebuah pajangan yang hanya bisa dilihat tanpa pernah bisa digunakannya.

Dan tidak ada bedanya, Uchiha Itachi juga menganggap bahwa tahta dan kekuasaan adalah hal yang mutlak—absolut—untuk dimilikinya. Ia tidak akan keberatan menghabiskan waktunya untuk meraih dan memiliki kedua hal tersebut. Hidupnya seperti sudah ditakdirkan untuk meraih tahta dan kekuasaan di antara jari tangannya.

Semua orang mengaguminya, menghormatinya, dan rela melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan karena kekuasaan di tangannya. Tidak ada orang yang berani menghinanya karena takut dengan konsekuensi yang akan diterima darinya semua itu karena kedudukan yang ia miliki. Berada di puncak hierarki kekuasaan merupakan suatu kebanggaan. Itachi tidak akan berkomentar akan hal itu.

Bukan hal aneh pula pada akhirnya banyak orang yang berusaha menjilatnya demi mendapatkan posisi yang menguntungkan. Mereka berusaha menyenangkannya, memujinya, mengucapkan kata-kata manis di depannya, dan mau melakukan apa saja untuk bisa menjaga posisi yang aman di hadapannya. Sejak dulu ia sudah mengenal berbagai macam topeng yang dipasang orang-orang ketika berhadapan dengannya karena seperti mereka, ia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia hanya bisa melihat beberapa orang saja yang tidak mau repot-repot memasang topeng untuk membuatnya senang. Itachi tidak mau menyusahkan dirinya untuk berusaha melepaskan topeng-topeng tersebut dari wajah orang-orang di sekitarnya. Tidak jarang, ia justru menikmati bagaimana mereka mengolok-olok diri sendiri supaya bisa menarik perhatiannya.

Tapi seperti seorang raja di mana ada segelintir orang yang tidak menyukai bagaimana cara pemerintahannya berlangsung, hal yang sama juga terjadi kepadanya. Ia tidak lagi terkejut mendengar jika ada yang membicarakan mengenai apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya. Pro dan kontra mengenai apa yang ia lakukan sudah menjadi hal biasa baginya. Ia membiarkan orang-orang itu mengatakan hal buruk mengenai dirinya.

Dan ia akan tetap melangkah ke depan tanpa menoleh ke belakang karena ada banyak hal yang lebih penting untuk dilakukannya dibanding berusaha menjaga _image_ di mata orang-orang.

Ia adalah seorang raja dan ada sebuah kerajaan besar yang harus diurusnya.

Mengurus kerajaan bisnis Uchiha bukanlah hal yang mudah. Ia yang sejak kecil diajarkan untuk mengurus lebih dari satu perusahaan menyadari kalau dua puluh empat jam waktunya akan terbuang sia-sia hanya karena ia yang tidak bisa mengatur waktu dengan baik. Sudah menjadi hal biasa dirinya yang bahkan tidak tidur lebih dari tiga jam untuk mengurusi semua pekerjaan dan proyek yang harus diperiksanya.

Itachi tidak pernah melayangkan protes. Ia sudah tahu apa akibat ketika menyetujui menjadi penerus kerajaan bisnis ayahnya.

Sepasang mata hitam kelam itu mengamati suasana pesta di sekelilingnya, merasakan ketidaksukaan dan kebosanannya meningkat dengan cepat. Walau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, pada akhirnya ia memilih diam mengamati bagaimana orang-orang menikmati hal seperti ini di mana mereka seperti tidak pernah bosan membicarakan status, kekuasaan dan memamerkan kekayaan serta popularitas terhadap kepada orang-orang di sekitar mereka.

Uchiha Itachi sudah sejak awal tidak menyukai harus datang dan menghadiri pesta semacam ini. Ia menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding dan bersembunyi dari perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya; tidak ingin mereka mendekati dan mengajaknya berbicara. Dalam diam, kedua matanya mengamati pasangan yang tengah berdansa dan laki-laki atau wanita yang berbincang dengan satu sama lain.

Terasa sangat aneh memang dirinya yang menyelenggarakan pesta justru tidak menikmati sama sekali apa yang ada di sekitarnya padahal, _champagne_ mahal dan makanan enak bukanlah pajangan semata. Ia juga bisa memastikan uang yang dikeluarkan untuk pesta semacam ini, di mana orang-orang penting dari perusahaan lain dan beberapa pejabat datang memenuhi undangan yang telah disebarkan, tidaklah sedikit. Orang-orang itu terlihat begitu puas dan senang dengan segala kemewahan yang ada. Tentu saja mengingat adalah merupakan suatu hal yang membanggakan jika sampai seorang Uchiha mengundangmu. Mereka dapat dipastikan menganggap diri mereka adalah orang yang penting.

Itachi menarik napas panjang, menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menyisiri rambut hitamnya. Ia berpura-pura melayangkan senyum sopan ketika melihat sekumpulan wanita ber-_make_-_up_ tebal melayangkan tatapan penuh arti kepadanya. Tidak. Ia tidak tertarik dengan wanita-wanita itu atau berniat mengajak mereka untuk berdansa. Ia hanya ingin _sedikit_ bersikap sopan karena tahu hanya dirinya harus menjaga _image _perusahaan.

Itachi mungkin tidak peduli dengan pendapat orang-orang terhadapnya, tapi ia sangat peduli pandangan mereka terhadap perusahaan yang dipimpinnya. Perusahaan yang stabil sudah seperti jaminan atas kekuasaannya.

"Apa kau tidak menikmati pestanya, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi menoleh, melihat seorang laki-laki paruh paya dengan rambut mirip nanas berjalan menghampirinya. Laki-laki itu tanpa mengatakan apapun menyandarkan tubuh di dinding di sampingnya sembari menghisap sebatang rokok. Tidak perlu waktu lama, uap nikotin itu memenuhi udara sekitarnya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak ingat pernah mengundangmu ke pesta ini, Nara-_keibu_," Itachi berujar tanpa melihat laki-laki di sampingnya. Ia menyesap _champagne_ dari gelas yang dibawakan seorang pelayan dan kembali mengedarkan kedua mata hitamnya ke penjuru ruangan. Ia sempat mendecak pelan karena sadar jika Nara bukan satu-satunya polisi yang ada di ruangan itu. "Apa ada sesuatu yang kauinginkan dariku?"

Nara menghisap puntung rokok di tangan, menghembuskan uapnya dengan perlahan sebelum berkata, "Hanya ingin memastikan kembali beberapa hal kepadamu."

"Apa kalian meragukan kesaksianku?"

Nara menggelengkan kepala. "Ck. Bukan begitu. Kami sudah memastikan _alibi_-mu saat kejadian," Nara berujar dengan nada bosan. "Aku hanya ingin tahu, apa yang membuat Sarutobi-san bertemu denganmu. Kau mengatakan hanya ingin meminta bantuannya tapi tidak mengatakan apapun selain dari ini."

Itachi tidak sadar jika dirinya tengah menggenggam gelas _champagne_ sedikit lebih erat.

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Ini menyangkut rahasia perusahaan, Nara-_keibu._"

Terdengar Nara menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak bisa didengarnya kembali berkata setelah sebelumnya menyulut sebatang rokok. "Tapi apa kau sadar jika hal itu justru membuatmu kembali menjadi tersangka? Kau satu-satunya orang yang terakhir kali berhubungan dengan Sarutobi-san, _Uchiha_."

Itachi tidak membiarkan topeng datar yang terpasang di wajahnya terselip. "Aku mengakui hal itu," katanya dengan sudut bibir terangkat seperti tersenyum, "tapi aku tidak ada hubungannya apa yang terjadi dengan Sarutobi, Nara-_keibu_. Mengapa kita tidak membicarakan hal ini di kantorku besok? Ada banyak tamu undangan yang harus kutemui."

Nara menarik napas panjang, tapi belum sempat mengatakan sesuatu, Itachi sudah terlebih dahulu berjalan menjauh. Ia mendekati beberapa orang yang berkumpul tidak jauh darinya, mengajak mereka berbicara. Tidak perlu menunggu lama bagi Itachi untuk melihat Nara berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama seorang wanita berambut pirang. Sepasang mata hitam laki-laki itu sempat melihatnya.

Itachi berusaha keras menyembunyikan kekesalannya dengan senyum yang terpasang di wajah. Dan dengan hal itu pula, ia beranjak dari kerumunan penjilat di sekitarnya menuju sebuah balkon terbuka di luar ruangan. Ia hanya menaikkan alis ketika menyadari jika bukan hanya dirinya yang mempunyai pikiran sama untuk menyendiri dari orang-orang di tempat itu.

Seorang laki-laki terlihat berdiri membelakanginya dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke langit gelap yang menggantung. Itachi terdiam sejenak tapi kemudian memilih mengabaikan sosok tersebut dan menyandarkan tubuh pada penyangga balkon.

Ia membiarkan udara malam membelai wajahnya dan memejamkan mata sejenak untuk menarik napas panjang; melupakan apa yang ada di sekitarnya dan tidak mengacuhkan suara tawa serta alunan musik dari dalam ruangan. Ia baru berniat menyesap _champagne _dari gelas miliknya ketika merasakan seseorang mendorong tubuhnya hingga terduduk di atas lantai. Kedua matanya melebar mendengar desing pelan yang melintas tepat di depan wajahnya dan mengenai pilar batu di belakangnya. Ia tersentak saat sebuah tangan meraih sesuatu dari balik jasnya; mengarahkan benda itu ke alam terbuka di sekelilingnya.

Ia terpaku di tempat mengamati sosok berambut pirang itu menembakkan peluru dari pistol miliknya ke arah sebuah kolam renang dua lantai di bawah ruangan pesta beberapa kali.

Terdengar sosok tersebut mendecak marah dan memukulkan pistol miliknya kepada sandaran balkon sebelum mematung di tempat. Itachi mengamati tubuh di hadapannya sedikit bergetar pelan dengan bahu menegang dan mencengkeram erat gagang pistol.

Dan ketika sosok itu membalikkan tubuh ke arahnya, Itachi melihat sepasang mata biru itu melebar dengan ekspresi terkejut yang tidak disembunyikan sebelum melempar pistol itu ke lantai lalu beranjak kemudian berlari menjauh.

Itachi hanya terdiam, menatap punggung itu yang dengan cepat menghilang di antara kerumunan pesta. Tidak ada tamu undangan yang sepertinya menyadari apa yang telah terjadi. Kedua mata hitamnya sempat melebar setelah mengalihkan pandangan ke pilar di belakangnya.

Ada sebuah peluru yang tertanam di pilar itu.

««»»

Ia tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan umpatan kasar dari bibirnya sambil sesekali menggumam mengenai betapa bodoh serta cerobohnya dirinya. Ia tidak mengacuhkan beberapa orang yang melemparkan pandangan mencemooh dan pekik kesal karena menyela pembicaraan mereka untuk keluar dari kerumunan orang-orang berpenampilan mewah di sekelilingnya.

Naruto seharusnya sadar bahwa sejak awal, mengiyakan permintaan Haruno Sakura untuk menemani wanita berambut merah jambu itu ke pesta adalah sebuah kesalahan besar apalagi jika mengingat kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Ia kembali mengumpat kasar dan menujukan umpatan itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ia sungguh tidak percaya tubuhnya yang bergerak begitu saja seperti barusan.

"—Naruto! Hei!"

Laki-laki pirang itu menghentikan langkahnya ketika hampir menginjak anak tangga paling bawah. Ia memutar tubuhnya; meringis melihat sosok Sakura dalam balutan gaun berwarna merah jambu berlari tergegas menuruni anak tangga.

"Kau mau ke mana?"

"Pulang?" Naruto berkata dengan nada ragu. Dilihatnya Sakura melayangkan tatapan tidak suka. "Sekelilingku seperti berputar dan perutku mual, Sakura-chan."

"Oh. Apa kau mabuk?"

"Uh—"

"Baik. Baik." Sakura mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Kau sebaiknya pulang sebelum melakukan hal memalukan di sini, Naruto."

Ia memberikan lambaian singkat kepada Sakura sambil berlari meninggalkan tempat itu setelah melihat laki-laki yang sempat bertemu dengannya di balkon berdiri di puncak anak tangga—menatapnya tanpa berkedip. Naruto berpura-pura tidak melihat sosok tersebut, berlari memanggil taksi menuju tempat tinggalnya.

Dua tahun bukan waktu yang singkat sejak apa yang terjadi di laboratorium milik Orochimaru. Banyak hal sudah dijalani di dunia yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya. Tapi terima kasih kepada apa yang diajarkan orang-orang di tempat terkutuk itu, Naruto bisa bertahan hidup. Ia menggunakan semua keahlian yang dimilikinya untuk membuat identitasnya di dunia ini dan mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Selama dua tahun, ia berusaha untuk tidak menarik perhatian orang-orang. Ia juga memastikan tidak ada informasi yang tertinggal mengenainya dari segala informasi di tempat Orochimaru. Naruto sudah memastikan hal itu. Ia tidak akan membiarkan siapapun bisa menarik benang merah yang berhubungan dengan Orochimaru dan dirinya. Ia juga mengawasi setiap informasi yang beredar di dunia maya dan menggunakan segala sumber daya di tempatnya bekerja.

Bukan hal sulit baginya sehingga bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan di perusahaan milik Uchiha Itachi. Ia berusaha keras untuk terlihat seperti pegawai biasa di departemen teknologi milik perusahaan itu. Pekerjaan yang dilakukannya sehari-hari tergolong mudah. Ia hanya perlu mengawasi semua jalur informasi mengenai perusaahaan Uchiha Itachi, memeriksa komputer-komputer perusahaan jika ada masalah serta semacamnya. Haruno Sakura adalah atasannya di tempat tersebut.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menarik napas dan menghembuskannya dengan cepat. Sepasang mata biru cerahnya mengintip dari dinding kubikel di tempat kerjanya. Ia sedikit cemas ketika datang ke tempat ini pagi tadi dan membayangkan mengenai akibat dari kejadian di pesta semalam.

Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka jika kecemasan itu hanya sebuah kecemasan yang tidak beralasan. Ia datang ke perusahaan seperti biasa tanpa menarik perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya, menaiki lift untuk sampai di lantai tempatnya bekerja, dan mendudukkan diri di kursi miliknya. Layaknya dua tahun belakangan ini, keberadaannya seperti angin lalu. Tidak ada satu pun yang seperti menyadari dirinya.

Tapi setidaknya, Naruto menyukai hal itu.

Beberapa hari berlalu begitu saja. Naruto yang selama ini berdiri memantau jalur informasi mengenai Uchiha Itachi dan tempatnya bekerja tidak menemukan berita apapun mengenai insiden di pesta. Naruto bertaruh jika Uchiha Itachi berada di balik semua itu. Laki-laki itu selalu menggunakan uang dan kekuasaan agar tidak ada berita aneh mengenainya yang beredar di luar sana.

Namun, sejak kejadian tersebut pula, Naruto tidak bisa mencegah perasaan seperti diawasi. Beberapa kali ia buku tengkuknya beremang seperti ada yang mengawasinya.

Naruto meremas kedua tangannya dan menatap layar komputer di depannya dengan ragu. Ia mengelap telapak tangan yang berkeringat pada celananya sebelum menggerakkan jari di atas _keyboard_ komputer. Menghela napas beberapa kali. Sudut matanya melirik ke arah sebuah kamera pengawas di sudut ruangan.

Naruto sungguh membenci ada yang mengawasinya. Ia kembali merasa seperti berada di laboratorium di mana orang-orang selalu mengawasi apa yang dilakukannya. Ia sungguh berharap jika siapapun yang melakukan hal itu segera memilih berhenti.

"Uzumaki-san."

Tubuh Naruto sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara bernada berat di belakangnya. Keningnya sempat berkerut melihat sosok Uchiha Itachi berdiri dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan di saku celana. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari keberadaan laki-laki itu di belakangnya? Seharusnya, bahkan dari jarak lebih dari sepuluh meter pun, Naruto akan sadar ada yang berjalan ke arahnya.

««»»

Uchiha Itachi hanya perlu melihat sekali saja untuk tahu apakah seseorang mempunyai kemampuan yang diperlukan bagi perusahaannya atau tidak. Hal itu sangat dibutuhkannya untuk mengembangkan kerajaan bisnis Uchiha menjadi lebih baik.

Dan ketika ia melihat laki-laki berambut pirang—Uzumaki Naruto—di hadapannya, ia tahu sosok tersebut tidak hanya sekadar pegawai biasa. Selama seminggu lebih, ia sudah mengawasi kegiatan laki-laki pirang itu. Selama itu pula, ia menyadari ada yang aneh dengan sosok tersebut.

Tidak ada pegawai biasa yang bisa menembak dengan posisi tenang dan tanpa merasa ragu seperti apa yang dilihatnya, bukan? Itachi bahkan sempat menduga jika Uzumaki mungkin adalah seorang polisi jika tidak melihat berkas mengenai laki-laki itu. Ia juga tidak menemukan jika Uzumaki mungkin ada hubungannya dengan Nara atau kepolisian yang mencoba menyelidikinya.

Itachi bukan satu atau dua kali memegang senjata api atau benda-benda berbahaya seperti itu. Bukan tidak jarang pula ia selalu membawa benda-benda tersebut ke manapun. Mempunyai kedudukan paling tinggi di hierarki kekuasaan membuatnya menjadi incaran beberapa orang. Ia tidak lagi heran mendapati seseorang merencanakan akan membunuhnya. Dan karena hal itu pulalah ia akan dengan cepat menyadari apakah orang itu baru pertama kali memegang senjata atau tidak.

Itachi bisa menjamin jika sosok laki-laki pirang di depannya bukan pertama kali berkutat dengan senjata api.

"Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

Itachi mengangkat alis, melihat sosok pirang itu dari balik tangannya yang tertopang di atas meja. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengamati bagaimana Uzumaki bergerak gelisah di seberang meja. Itachi bergumam pelan, meraih cangkir berisi kopi yang terhidang dan menyesap isinya.

"Kau bisa melakukannya. Permintaanku bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit, Uzumaki-san."

Kening Uzumaki berkerut. "Huh? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengatakan hal itu? Aku hanya pegawai biasa. Aku tidak mungkin—uh, menjadi pengawal? Itu mustahil-_dattebayo_!"

"Mengapa hal itu mustahil, Uzumaki-san? Kau punya potensi. Aku suda melihatnya tempo hari."

Laki-laki di hadapannya mendecak keras dan menggelengkan kepala, mengacak rambut dengan gerakan kesal.

"Dengar, Uchiha." Sudut bibir Itachi berkedut mendengar nada suara laki-laki itu. "Kau salah orang, kau tahu. Aku tidak punya kemampuan apapun selain hal yang berhubungan dengan komputer. Apa kau ingin cepat mati jika mengangkat orang sepertiku menjadi seorang pengawal, huh!? Apa kau gila!?"

"Karena tidak ingin matilah aku—"

Uzumaki dengan cepat menutup telinga dengan kedua telapak tangan sambil menggeleng keras. Itachi berusaha tidak memberikan reaksi apapun atas tingkah laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Lupakan," Uzumaki berujar. "Aku tidak akan menerima permintaan tidak masuk akalmu."

"Apa kau tahu jika aku bisa memecatmu karena hal ini?"

Kedua mata biru Uzumaki membulat dengan bibir terbuka lebar sebelum kembali menggeleng.

"Lakukan sesukamu. Aku tidak peduli. Permintaanmu memang sangat mustahil untuk dilakukan."

Melihat bagaimana Uzumaki yang dengan kasar mendorong kursi lalu berjalan meninggalkannya, Itachi tidak bisa mencegah sudut bibirnya terangkat. Tanpa disangka, ia menutup bibirnya dengan tangan sebelum tertawa pelan. Ini adalah kali pertama ada seseorang yang secara terang-terangan menolak apa yang diinginkannya.

Dan Itachi tidak mengira menemukan hal itu dari orang yang keberadaannya tidak pernah terlihat olehnya.

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu meraih ponsel di saku celananya, mengetik beberapa baris kalimat pada fitur pesan sebelum memasukkan benda mungil itu kembali ke tempatnya. Ia yang tidak membuang waktu berada lebih lama di tempat itu berjalan menuju mobil yang sudah menunggunya. Hanya perlu setengah jam perjalanan untuk tiba di tempat tujuannya. Itachi berusaha kembali memasang topeng dingin di wajahnya ketika memasuki sebuah gedung pencakar langit dan menaiki lift hingga ke puncak.

Ruangan di hadapannya tidak terlihat mengalami perubahan apapun. Udara berat yang mengandung asap rokok dan minuman keras masih menggantung di seluruh penjuru tempat itu. Sebuah meja bundar menjadi satu-satunya benda yang mengisi ruangan. Di sekeliling meja tersebut, sepasang mata hitamnya menemukan beberapa laki-laki terlihat sibuk bermain _poker_. Salah satu di antara mereka menyadari kedatangannya sehingga mengisyaratkan kepada yang lain untuk melihat ke arahnya.

"Oh, Uchiha! Akhirnya memutuskan untuk datang, eh?"

Itachi menyeringai dan berjalan mendekat, menarik sebuah kursi sementara seorang laki-laki pirang di seberang meja berkutat dengan tumpukan kartu dan segera membagikan kepada orang-orang yang mengelilingi meja.

Tidak ada satu pun suara yang terdengar selain suara gerakan tangan yang membalik kartu. Orang-orang di sekelilingnya sibuk dengan kartu-kartu di tangan dan memasang taruhan serta menikmati minuman dari gelas masing-masing. Itachi beberapa kali mendapati sepasang mata biru mencuri pandang ke arahnya.

"Ada pekerjaan untuk kita, _un_," laki-laki bermata biru itu berkata tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kartu-kartu di tangan. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi meja juga seperti tidak memperhatikan. "Sesuatu mengenai Orochimaru, _un_."

"Bukankah dia sudah mati? Sudah dua tahun kita tidak mendengar kabarnya, bukan?"

Itachi mengamati Deidara menggelengkan kepala. "Bukan mengenai hal itu, _un_! Bos meminta menyelidiki mengenai apa yang dilakukan Orochimaru setelah keluar dari organisasi! Jadi, siapa sukarelawan yang mau melakukan hal ini karena sejujurnya, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik melakukan hal itu, _un_!"

Itachi hanya diam mendengar orang-orang di sekelilingnya menggumamkan hal yang sama. Hanya Kisame, seorang laki-laki aneh yang wajahnya mirip ular, melemparkan tatapan disertai seringai aneh kepadanya. Itachi segera menyadari apa yang dipikirkan laki-laki itu sehingga membuatnya mengangkat gelas miliknya dan mengajak Kisame bersulang. Sudut bibirnya juga ikut terangkat.

"Uchiha dan aku akan melakukannya, Deidara," Kisame berkata. "Kami sudah lama tidak bersenang-senang. Bukan begitu, Uchiha-san?"

Itachi mengangguk singkat. "Ya. Sudah lama sekali."

**TBC**

Maaf sedikit pendek. Terima kasih banyak atas review-nya ;)

**Aoi LawLight: **reviewer pertama saya di sini ;). Saya tidak tahu jika ada cerita dengan plot seperti ini. Tapi kalaupun memang ada, ini hanya sebuah kebetulan semata kok. Idenya muncul begitu saja. Adegan fighting memang ada, tapi tidak untuk chapter-chapter awal. Mohon bersabar.

**MJ:** hai juga ;) Fic-nya sudah dilanjutkan ya.


	3. A Hunter and Their Prey

**A Thousand Times**

Chapter 3: A Hunter and Their Prey

«»

Langit berwarna kemerahan bercampur dengan semburat ungu menggantung di langit; perlahan semakin menggelap hingga hanya tersisa warna hitam kelam yang bertabur bintang. Bulan tidak terlihat kala itu seperti tengah enggan untuk turun dari peraduannya atau tengah malu karena tidak sanggup menyaingi gemerlap lampu-lampu menyala di tengah kota yang lebih menarik serta menggoda.

Sejak Jepang mulai membuka diri setelah Perang Dunia dan kalah dari Sekutu, rutinitas dan peradaban di kota besar semacam Tokyo mulai berkembang dengan pesat. Tidak ada lagi masyarakat yang memilih untuk segera memasuki rumah begitu matahari tenggelam. Mereka lebih suka menikmati suasana malam dan menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat yang menawarkan berbagai fasilitas untuk kenyamanan serta kesenangan. Lampu-lampu neon dan papan-papan nama dengan berbagai warna dan bentuk seolah menjadi daya tarik bagi orang-orang itu untuk tidak segera pulang ke rumah.

Sama halnya dengan beberapa tempat besar di Tokyo, prefektur Shibuya menjadi salah satu tempat yang tidak pernah sepi. Setiap hari, terutama setelah matahari tenggelam, pemilik usaha berlomba-lomba mencoba menarik calon pengunjung untuk mampir. Klub malam, kedai sake, restoran, dan bahkan rumah bordir dengan cepat berusaha menarik para pengunjung yang melintas.

Di sebuah bar di pusat prefektur Shibuya, Uchiha Itachi mencoba menikmati malamnya yang tenang seperti orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang memilih mengunjungi klub malam pada umumnya—menikmati alkohol sembari menari di antara lautan pengunjung dan musik yang menghentak—Itachi lebih memilih duduk di depan sebuah meja bartender seorang diri dan menikmati minumannya dengan tenang. Ia tidak begitu suka pergi ke klub malam yang ramai. Tempat itu lebih sering membuat kepalanya berdenyut sakit karena mendengar dentuman _speaker_ besar dan lautan orang-orang yang penuh dengan keringat serta hasrat yang terkadang tidak terkontrol.

Itachi juga tidak suka melihat bagaimana wanita-wanita berpakaian terbuka di tempat itu melemparkan tatapan menggoda kepadanya. Heh. Ia bukanlah laki-laki hidung belang yang akan dengan mudah mengajak seorang wanita ke hotel untuk menjadi penghangat tempat tidurnya atau memuaskan hasrat tubuhnya. Jika pun ia menginginkan seorang untuk menghangatkan dirinya, Itachi tidak akan mencari wanita-wanita semacam itu. Lagi pula saat ini selain untuk menikmati malam, ia juga tengah melakukan sesuatu yang penting.

Sepasang mata hitam kelamnya beberapa kali terlihat mencuri pandang ke arah pintu masuk bar. Itachi tengah berharap agar Kisame segera muncul di tempat ini karena sudah satu jam lebih ia menunggu laki-laki itu seorang diri. Itachi mungkin bisa saja mengajak seseorang di bar untuk menemaninya. Tapi setelah melihat ke belakang, ia tahu jika ajakan tersebut tidak hanya akan berakhir sekadar minum bersama tetapi ke arah sesuatu yang lebih. Menyewa sebuah hotel misalnya.

Dan saat ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk itu.

Pada akhirnya, setelah dua puluh menit berlalu dan menikmati gelas keenamnya malam itu, Kisame muncul dari balik pintu bar. Laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya hanya menyunggingkan senyum lebar—memperlihatkan hampir semua giginya yang menyerupai taring—lalu mendudukkan diri di sampingnya dan memesan dua botol bir.

"Kau terlambat, Kisame," Itachi berkata tanpa melihat rekannya. Ia mendengar laki-laki itu tertawa pelan sembari mendorong sebuah botol bir ke arahnya yang dengan mudah ia tangkap. Itachi tidak membuang waktu untuk segera menegak bir dari botolnya.

"Aku perlu melakukan sesuatu, Uchiha," Kisame menanggapi, menyodorkan sebuah map cokelat yang dikeluarkan dari balik mantel kepadanya. "Lihatlah lebih dulu setelah itu kau bisa memberitahu apa yang harus kulakukan."

"Tidak bisakah kau yang sekali-kali berpikir dan aku yang bertindak?"

Kisame kembali tertawa. "Nah, semua orang tahu jika kau lebih baik merancang semuanya. Kau otak dari setiap pekerjaan yang kita lakukan sementara aku yang mengerjakannya. Apa kau lupa jika itu adalah salah satu alasan mengapa bos memasangkan kita berdua?"

"Hn."

Itachi membiarkan Kisame menikmati bir sementara ia membuka amplop cokelat di tangannya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Kedua matanya membaca dengan saksama apa yang tertulis pada beberapa kertas di dalam amplop. Ia sempat menaikkan sebelah alis ketika matanya menatap seorang laki-laki tua berjenggot kemerahan yang terpampang pada satu-satunya foto yang tersampir.

"Rōshi," Kisame berujar dengan nada datar tapi tidak membuat Itachi luput melihat sudut bibir laki-laki di sampingnya sedikit terangkat. "Itu adalah buruan kita kali ini."

Buruan...

Ya. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar kata itu dari bibir Kisame.

««»»

Menjadi seorang penegak hukum bukanlah pilihan pertamanya ketika masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Saat itu ia akan lebih memilih pekerjaan yang membuatnya lebih banyak mendapatkan waktu senggang dan tidak terlibat dalam sesuatu hal yang ada hubungannya dengan kata 'rumit'. Ia membenci hal itu dan tidak jarang membuatnya menganggap pekerjaan rumit adalah pekerjaan yang merepotkan. Dulu ia hanyalah seorang pemuda biasa yang menjalani hidupnya yang juga biasa-biasa saja. Memang, orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menganggap dirinya sebagai remaja yang jenius. Tapi ia tidak menganggap hal itu adalah sesuatu menakjubkan.

Tapi... waktu bisa membuat orang seperti Nara Shikamaru juga ikut berubah, bukan? Saat ini ia bukan lagi seorang pemuda biasa yang suka menatap langit biru yang terbentang luas di atas kepalanya. Dan perubahan yang terjadi pada hidupnya, Shikamaru tidak lagi menganggap hal itu sebagai sebuah beban.

Laki-laki itu menyandarkan tubuh pada dinding di belakangnya. Tangan kanannya sibuk mengapit sebuah puntung rokok yang masih menyala, mengeluarkan asap, dan mengotori udara di sekitarnya. Langit di atas kepalanya terlihat sedang tidak bersahabat. Berkali-kali ia mendengar suara bergemuruh; diikuti oleh angin yang bertiup kencang. Shikamaru tidak perlu menunggu lama sebelum hujan deras turun dari langit dan membasahi permukaan tanah.

Shikamaru tidak lagi menghitung berapa lama ia berdiri sendirian di tempat itu. Ia hanya ingat baru saja ingin menghidupkan puntung rokok keempatnya ketika sepasang matanya menemukan sosok laki-laki berambut pirang menaiki anak tangga dengan sebuah payung yang menaungi kepala. Ia segera menegakkan tubuhnya, memasukkan kembali batangan tembakau itu ke dalam bungkus rokok, dan memasukkan kedua tangan di saku celana. Shikamaru tidak luput melihat kerutan di kening sosok tersebut setelah menyadari keberadaannya.

"Uzumaki-san?" Laki-laki di hadapannya mengernyit dan mengeratkan genggaman pada gagang payung yang basah. Shikamaru dengan segera merogoh saku jaket dan mengeluarkan dompet sebelum menunjukkan benda itu ke hadapan Uzumaki. "Nara Shikamaru, Inspektur Polisi. Bisa aku minta waktumu sebentar?"

Uzumaki tidak langsung menjawab. Beberapa kali sepasang mata biru itu mengamati secara bergantian ke arahnya dan tanda pengenal di tangannya.

"Ah, tentu," Uzumaki berkata beberapa saat kemudian. "Kita bisa bicara di dalam jika kau mau. Aku hanya perlu... umm, mencari kunci apartemenku."

Selama beberapa menit, Uzumaki terlihat sibuk mencari kunci di dalam tas sebelum membuka sebuah pintu berwarna biru pucat. Apartemen itu berukuran lebih kecil dair apartemen yang pernah dimasuki Shikamaru. Terdapat dua buah pintu yang sepertinya mengarah ke kamar tidur dan kamar mandi.

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru ruangan; menyadari bahwa tidak banyak perabotan di tempat itu. Shikamaru hanya melihat sebuah sofa panjang, lemari pendingin dan sebuah televisi di ruangan tersebut. Sungguh pemandangan berbeda dari apa yang ada di dalam bayangannya. Shikamaru sempat berpikir akan melihat apartemen yang berantakan dengan kabel-kabel komputer dan barang-barang lainnya.

"Untuk seseorang yang sudah setahun lebih tinggal di sini, kau tidak punya banyak perabotan, Uzumaki-san," Shikamaru berkata. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah ruangan sementara Uzumaki mengeluarkan minuman kaleng dari dalam lemari pendingin. "Kau tinggal sendiri di sini?"

"Yeah," Uzumaki menjawab dengan suara yang cukup pelan, menyodorkan sekaleng bir dan melambaikan tangan untuk mengisyaratkannya duduk di sofa sementara laki-laki itu memilih berdiri. "Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Nara-_keibu_?"

"Kau bekerja untuk perusahaan milik Uchiha Itachi, bukan?" Uzumaki lebih memilih diam seperti tahu bahwa tanpa menjawab pun Shikamaru sudah mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyaan tersebut. "Anak buahku mengatakan jika kau bekerja sebagai teknisi komputer di perusahaan itu."

Shikamaru mengamati ekspresi di wajah Uzumaki. Tapi laki-laki itu hanya memperlihatkan raut wajah yang datar sebelum dengan tiba-tiba saja sudut bibir Uzumaki terangkat membentuk senyum.

"Bisakah kau memberi tahuku ke mana arah pembicaraan ini, Nara-_keibu_? Kau terdengar seperti sudah mencari informasi mengenaiku sebelum menemuiku, kau tahu."

Shikamaru menggumamkan kata 'merepotkan' di bawah napasnya sehingga Uzumaki tidak bisa mendengar, meletakkan kaleng minuman di atas permukaan lantai kayu, dan kembali mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik jaket kulitnya.

"Kau benar," ujarnya pelan dengan kedua mata yang tidak lepas membaca tulisan pada berkas di tangannya. "Aku menugaskan beberapa detektif kepolisian untuk menyelidiki latar belakangmu. Terutama setelah kepolisian tidak sengaja menemukan jejak rekaman aktivitas dari IP komputer yang kaugunakan di perusahaan Uchiha. Kau pasti tahu jika _hacker_ saat ini sudah bisa dikatakan sebagai _cyber_-_crime_, bukan?"

"Kau ingin menangkapku?"

Shikamaru menggelengkan kepala pelan. "Aku _bisa_ menangkapmu jika ingin, Uzumaki-san," katanya sambil menyulut sebatang rokok dan membiarkan asap yang mengandung nikotin itu menggantung di udara. "Tapi aku ke sini bukan untuk itu. Aku membutuhkan sedikit bantuan darimu."

Sepasang mata biru cerah milik Uzumaki melebar. Shikamaru menyadari bagaimana jemari tangan kanan laki-laki itu mencengkeram kaleng minuman dengan erat sampai membuat permukaan aluminium itu mengkerut. Namun ia berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan hal tersebut.

"Bantuan, huh?"

Sang inspektur kepolisian itu menganggukkan kepala.

"Kami tengah menyelidiki kasus kematian salah satu anggota kami," ia memulai. Pandangannya menatap rembesan air hujan yang mengalir turun di luar jendela. "Dan penyelidikan terakhir yang kami dapat mengarah kepada Uchiha Itachi. Kami belum tahu apakah laki-laki itu ada hubungannya dengan kematian anggota polisi itu atau tidak. Karena itulah kami membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Aku tidak melihat—"

"Kami menemukan Uchiha Itachi beberapa kali mengirim _e-mail_ kepada polisi itu," Shikamaru memotong. "Tapi berapa kali pun kami mencoba bahkan dengan petugas kami yang paling ahli sekalipun, _e-mail_ itu tidak bisa dibuka."

Laki-laki itu terdiam dan menunggu Uzumaki memberikan tanggapan. Firasatnya yang mengatakan bahwa Uzumaki adalah orang yang tepat untuk tugas ini segera terbukti setelah melihat ekspresi terkejut di wajah kecokelatan itu.

"Apa kau bercanda!?" Uzumaki membentak. "Kau ingin aku meretas komputer pribadi milik Uchiha Itachi untuk membuka _e-mail_!? Itu hal yang mustahil dilakukan-_dattebayo_!"

Shikamaru menarik napas panjang dan mengeluarkannya dengan perlahan. Ia lupa bagaimana telinganya sering kali berdengung jika mendengar suara melengking di sekitarnya.

"Ck! Itu bukan hal yang mustahil dilakukan jika tidak ada orang yang tahu, Uzumaki." Shikamaru tidak lagi berniat untuk bersopan-santun. "Kau hanya perlu masuk ke ruangan Uchiha Itachi dan menggunakan komputer laki-laki itu untuk memeriksa e-_mail_ yang dikirimkan kepada Sarutobi Asuma. Pekerjaan itu bukanlah hal sulit yang dilakukan oleh seorang _hacker_—jika kau mau disebut seperti itu—sepertimu."

"Aku tidak mau—"

"Aku bisa dengan mudah menyuruh polisi untuk menangkapmu, kau tahu." Shikamaru mendengar Uzumaki menggeram tapi ia berusaha mengabaikan hal tersebut. "Terlebih jika pengadilan mendengar kau sempat masuk dengan paksa ke jaringan informasi kepolisian dan beberapa instansi pemerintah, aku menjamin paling tidak sepuluh tahun hidupmu akan dihabiskan di balik jeruji besi."

Shikamaru bukanlah tipe laki-laki yang suka menggertak atau memberikan ancaman agar orang-orang mau melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. Tidak. Ia adalah tipe orang yang lebih suka menggunakan otak dan logika untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang dihadapi. Kekerasan adalah ciri khas dari Sarutobi Asuma dan Morino Ibiki. Tapi untuk saat ini, Shikamaru mau tidak mau harus menggunakan hal tersebut.

"Hubungi aku jika kau berubah pikiran." Shikamaru menuliskan deretan nomor di secarik kertas, meletakkannya di atas sofa, dan tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi segera memutuskan untuk pergi dari tempat itu. Ia bahkan tidak membalikkan tubuh untuk melihat ekspresi yang terpasang di wajah Uzumaki.

««»»

Desa Tenryu adalah desa yang terkenal dengan pandai besinya di Jepang. Hampir semua penduduk di desa kecil itu menghabiskan hidupnya dengan membuat berbagai macam perabotan dan peralatan yang terbuat dari besi. Bagi Itachi, desa ini terlihat seperti desa biasa yang jauh dari gemerlap suasana kota. Tidak heran jika buruannya kali memilih untuk bersembunyi di antara kehidupan desa yang tenang dan bisa dikatakan monoton.

Sepasang _onix_ miliknya mengamati beberapa laki-laki bertubuh tegap yang bekerja di sebuah bengkel kerajinan _katana_ di ujung jalan. Namun dari semua laki-laki itu, perhatiannya lebih terfokus ke arah seorang laki-laki dengan jenggot kemerahannya; melihat sosok tersebut tengah sibuk menempa besi baja panjang di dekat sebuah tungku api.

Dari jauh, Rōshi terlihat seperti laki-laki biasa. Selama satu minggu lebih mengamati gerak-gerik laki-laki itu, Itachi bahkan hampir berpikir jika 'buruan' yang mereka cari kali ini adalah orang yang salah. Rōshi terlihat seperti seorang pandai besi biasa yang menjalani hidup monoton di sebuah desa kecil.

Tapi bukankah di balik kehidupan monoton dan terkesan biasa-biasa saja, mungkin ada hal yang disembunyikan? Itachi seperti bercermin dari kalimat tersebut.

Hari semakin beranjak sore ketika Kisame mengatakan jika mereka harus bergerak setelah melihat Rōshi berjalan keluar dari bengkel dan menuju sebuah ladang di pinggir desa. Itachi sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut ketika menemukan laki-laki berambut merah itu seperti tengah menunggunya dengan sebuah _katana_ di tangan; teracung ke arahnya dan Kisame.

"Untuk seseorang yang sepertinya tengah memata-matai, kalian berdua terlihat seperti sengaja supaya target mengetahui keberadaan kalian."

Kisame melontarkan tawa keras yang menggema ke sekeliling. Seringai di wajah laki-laki itu melebar dan memperlihatkan gigi-gigi mirip taring.

"Mungkin kami memang ingin membuat orang-orang menyadari keberadaan kami?" Kisame setengah bertanya, masih dengan menyeringai.

Itachi hanya diam dan melihat kedua laki-laki itu berinteraksi sebelum memilih mundur ketika Rōshi mengeratkan pegangan pada gagang _katana_ dan memasang kuda-kuda untuk menyerang. Terdengar Kisame kembali tertawa. Tapi kali ini tawa laki-laki mirip ikan itu terdengar seperti sedang senang. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi Itachi sebelum sepasang _onix-_nya melihat bagaimana kedua laki-laki itu beradu pedang. Suara denting pedang yang beradu menggema di udara di sekitarnya. Beberapa kali Itachi menemukan Kisame terlihat terdesak ketika pedang Rōshi mampu melukai kulit laki-laki itu.

Walau demikian, Itachi tetap berdiri diam di tempatnya; mengamati bagaimana Kisame bergerak bebas menghadang setiap serangan dari sang pandai besi hingga pada akhirnya, laki-laki mirip ular itu mampu mendesak Rōshi hingga terpojok di atas permukaan tanah. Ujung _katana_ Kisame berada tepat di leher Rōshi.

"Jangan melukainya lebih dari itu," Itachi berkata. Nada suaranya datar ketika mendekati rekannya. "Kita masih membutuhkannya."

Itachi tidak mengeryit melihat noda darah di wajah dan pakaian Kisame. Tidak ada ubahnya dengan rekan kerjanya, ia mendapati hal yang sama di tubuh Rōshi—namun terlihat lebih buruk. Sebuah luka menganga lebar di perut laki-laki itu dan tidak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah segar. Ia mendengar Rōshi menggeram di tengah rasa sakit ketika berjongkok di samping laki-laki tersebut, mengeluarkan suntikan dari saku celananya, dan menyuntikkan cairan bening ke dalam tubuh buruannya. Kurang dari dua menit kemudian, tubuh di sampingnya sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

"Satu jatuh, delapan lagi menunggu," kata Kisame tidak jauh darinya dengan nada senang.

««»»

Dua hari sejak kedatangan Nara Shikamaru ke tempat tinggalnya, Naruto belum memutuskan apapun. Ia hanya menatap nomor telepon yang tertulis di secarik kertas sambil memikirkan apakah harus menghubungi laki-laki itu atau tidak. Ia menyadari jika Nara Shikamaru tidak akan menunggu lama. Cepat atau lambat, ia harus memutuskan apakah menerima permintaan laki-laki itu atau tidak dengan konsekuensi mendekam di penjara jika menolaknya.

Laki-laki berambut pirang itu menggeram pelan, membenturkan dahinya pada permukaan meja kerja tanpa mengacuhkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan bingung. Naruto tidak peduli. Ia juga tidak peduli jika Haruno Sakura mendatangi mejanya dan memarahinya karena hanya bermain-main.

Ia sungguh tidak percaya jika kepolisian berhasil melacak jejaknya setelah meretas beberapa instansi pemerintah untuk menciptakan latar belakang seorang 'Uzumaki Naruto' hingga seperti sekarang. Padahal, ia sudah sangat yakin jika dirinya sudah sangat berhati-hati.

"Sial...," ringisnya pelan sembari mengusap dahinya yang terasa sakit. Ia menegakkan tubuh namun sekali lagi berakhir menatap nomor telepon sang Inspektur Polisi di atas meja selama beberapa saat sebelum meraih telepon genggamnya; mengirimkan sebuah pesan singkat kepada laki-laki itu.

Ia tidak perlu harus menelepon laki-laki itu, bukan?

Naruto memberikan anggukan setuju atas pertanyaan tersebut. Ia beralih kepada komputer miliknya yang menyala. Ia tahu jika Uchiha Itachi sedang tidak berada di kantor. Selama satu minggu terakhir, tidak ada yang melihat keberadaan laki-laki itu di perusahaan ini.

Haruskah ia bergerak sekarang?

Masuk ke dalam kantor Uchiha Itachi dan memakai komputer pribadi laki-laki itu bukanlah hal yang sulit. Ia adalah seorang teknisi komputer di tempat ini. Hanya dengan alasan '_firewall'_ saja sudah cukup. Lagi pula, jika tidak sekarang, ia tidak yakin dirinya akan bisa bebas mengakses komputer milik laki-laki itu mengingat dirinya tidak tahu kapan Uchiha Itachi akan kembali.

Merasa keputusan itu adalah keputusan yang tepat membuat Naruto bergegas meraih peralatannya dan berjalan menuju lift; sempat menggumamkan ada urusan yang harus dilakukannya kepada Sakura.

"Aku perlu memeriksa komputer milik Uchiha-san," Naruto berkata kepada seorang wanita yang ditemuinya di luar ruangan laki-laki itu. Ia melihat kerutan muncul di kening sang sekretaris menyadari siapa dirinya.

"Aku tidak mendapat—"

"Uh, tapi sistem komputerku mengirimkan pesan bahwa ada yang salah dengan komputer Uchiha-san," potongnya terlebih dahulu sambil memasang ekspresi serius di wajahnya. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak mau bertanggung jawab jika komputer Uchiha-san ternyata..."

Naruto dengan sengaja menggantung kalimat yang ingin diucapkannya dan melihat bagaimana wanita itu mulai terlihat panik; dengan cepat membuka pintu ruangan dan mempersilahkannya untuk memeriksa.

Ia tidak pernah memasuki ruangan ini sebelumnya. Bukan hanya karena Uchiha Itachi tidak pernah mengundangnya ke ruangan ini tapi karena ia yang merasa tidak mempunyai kepentingan dengan laki-laki tersebut. Kedua mata birunya teredar; menyadari bahwa perabotan di tempat ini pasti mahal. Ia menggelengkan kepala dan beranjak ke arah komputer di atas meja Uchiha, menyalakan benda itu dan menunggu beberapa saat.

Tidak sulit baginya untuk membuka password _personal_ _computer_ di hadapannya atau menemukan deretan surat elektronik dari akun milik laki-laki itu. Dengan cepat pula ia mulai mengirimkan data-data tersebut ke dalam _flashdrive_ serta _e-mail _pribadi miliknya. Naruto tidak bisa mencegah dirinya mengetukkan ujung jarinya di atas meja berpelitur sambil menunggu; membuatnya terlambat mendengar suara pintu yang berderit terbuka serta seseorang yang berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Apa yang kaulakukan di sini, Uzumaki?"

Naruto merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari yang seharusnya. Dengan sedikit ragu ia mendongakkan kepala hanya untuk menemukan sepasang mata hitam yang menyiratkan pandangan dingin tertuju padanya.

_Oh_ _hell_, mengapa Uchiha Itachi harus muncul di saat seperti ini?

**TBC**

Terima kasih banyak atas reviewnya ;)

**MJ:** Akatsuki dan karakter-karakter di Naruto akan muncul sejalan dengan chapter yang ada. Jadi baik Sasuke dan Kakashi pun akan muncul. Ada apa dengan Naru? Erm, saya kurang mengerti dengan pertanyaan ini D:

**Hinan Dyan:** terima kasih. Semoga bisa menikmati cerita yang saya buat ;)

**Aoi LawLight:** ah, bersyukur jika ceritanya beda ;) iya. Kisame memang mirip ikan. Entah kenapa saya malah akhirnya mengetik 'ular'. Sudah diperbaiki dan terima kasih atas koreksinya. Umur Naruto sebenarnya bahkan belum sampai 21. Cuma dia sedikit memalsukan umur di sini. Karakter yang lain akan muncul nanti.

**LadySaphireBlue:** fic ini memang multichapter jadi saya harap tidak bosan karena saya sendiri belum tahu pasti akan sepanjang apa. Ini slow built relationship, jadi ItaNaru-nya mungkin agak lama ;)

**AzuraCantly** & **sasha lovenaru:** sudah dilanjutkan ;)

**Oncean FOX:** ini bukan YAOI ya. Hanya sho-ai, jadi tidak akan ada sex-scene di sini ;)


End file.
